


Always The Whirlwind Romance

by WhiskeyKisses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Slow Burn, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKisses/pseuds/WhiskeyKisses
Summary: Magnus thought what they had was real. He didn't want to be just another whirlwind romance.He thought Jace was the one but what was he thinking?He was a good person, dammit. Well, underneath all the sarcasm and nonchalant exterior.Maybe it would never be good enough.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe. No shadowhunters or warlocks here.  
> This will be a slow burn, I think, and I won't be going into explicit detail with Magnus and Jace's relationship like I will be with Magnus and Alec's. Malec is the endgame of course. I enjoy a good trope, so I believe I will be throwing plenty of them in. I would say I'm sorry but I can't, I love a good bit of angst too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
> And I desperately need to think of a better title.

 

It was quiet. Oh so quiet. Yet not a calm quiet. The air felt off, tinged with sadness and still. So still.

Slumped into the corner of his couch, Magnus slowly swiped mindlessly through his photo library on his phone. Eyebrows slightly pinched together, a solemn air enveloping him as he pauses on one specific photo, thumb hovering over the screen. Two figures pressed close together with large smiles gracing their features being caught mid laugh. Magnus' face turned to press lightly into the others neck, Jace smiling towards somewhere just off camera expression with an arm wrapped around Magnus' shoulders. The sunlight caused Jace to glow, eyes bright with their different colours and looking utterly handsome. Hair pushed back off his face with sunglasses perched atop his head. That smile that caused Magnus to fall further for him. He was weak to that smile. Sure Jace could be arrogant and he knew he was attractive but he wasn’t always an asshole.

Izzy had snapped the photo at a get together with friends. Magnus couldn't remember what had caused the laughter but he could feel the emotions of the time. It was one of his favourite overwhelming emotions that Jace would pull from him. Utter joy.

Magnus startled as a weight pressed down on his shoulder. A paw warning him of the body jumping down to settle on his lap, between him and his phone. A demanding meow sounding to inform that it was in fact Chairman Meow's lunch time. Lips twitching into a small smile Magnus moved one hand to scratch behind his ears.

"I suppose I should feed you, huh?"

Another meow, this time in agreement as the cat bumped his head into the hand scratching him. With one last longing look at his phone, which had brightened up from the dimmed glow of lack of attention, Magnus sighed before moving to prepare Chairman's lunch, heart aching for what once was.

 

\------------------------------------- 

 

Lips pressed against lips before parting with a gasp, drawing air into their lungs.

“Welcome back.”

“Hello, darling. Good day?”                                                                                  

Magnus saw the brief eyeroll from the blonde at the nickname, causing him to scratch at the side of his neck. He tended to forget that the other didn’t really appreciate the nicknames Magnus often dished out. He realised that at the start of their six-month relationship. He honestly did try to tone it down but sometimes it just slipped out, the 31 year old was just an affectionate being in that way. It was also fun to see people get flustered from the attention but he hadn’t wished to make Jace uncomfortable.

“Yeah but I’m shattered, a punching bag is always a great way to let off steam. My clients today were actually on the positive side too, which makes it easier.” Collapsing down onto the couch with a tired groan before smiling towards the other and tugging him down onto the couch to curl an arm around him.

“They were probably scared that you’d cripple them with your work out regime.”

“Yeah there is that.” Chuckling before settling down, Jace resting his head against Magnus’, the pair rested in relative silence for a little while. It was always nice to just be together after busy days.

“So, I got a phone call from my sister earlier. The guys are going out tomorrow for drinks in the evening because you’ll never guess who has made their way back to the City.”

Magnus had been drifting on the edge of sleep, having enjoyed the warmth of the other’s body and the sound of his heart beating.

“Hmm?”

“Hey, Sleepy…” Shaking his shoulder gently, a teasing tone to his voice before continuing. “My brother is back and we’re having a get together.”

Dragging himself upright to properly look at the blonde, taking in the happy glow.

“So I get to meet the infamous Alec Lightwood, hm?”

He had heard so much about the other from Isabelle and Jace, how he had gone abroad for a year, how wonderful he was, how much of a stubborn little shit he was before he finally came out and could be himself. He wasn’t, how did Isabelle put it, “warm and fuzzy” but he was awesome as Jace had phrased it.

“Uh huh, you up for it?”

“When do I ever turn down an excuse for a drink?”

Rolling his eyes with a grin, Jace pulled Magnus close with a hand on the back of his head before kissing him. Deepening the kiss almost immediately and Magnus could tell where this was leading and he let himself go with it.

“Not too tired?”

“Never for this.”

Laughing before melting back into another kiss, allowing Jace to take the lead as he always did. The two made their way up off the couch to stumble into Magnus’ bedroom, clothes disappearing bit by bit, the taller finding himself pushed down onto the bed and before losing themselves to pleasure.

 

It still played on his mind later that evening. He would be meeting an important member of Jace’s family tomorrow. He had seen photos and short videos of the man so he knew what to expect appearance wise. Whenever Alec Lightwood was brought up in conversation, there was a reverence from everyone. He was a large part of Jace’s life growing up, the two of them had an indescribable bond and it made Magnus nervous. It felt like he was meeting parents. Jace wanted him to meet his brother. This was a big step for them. Magnus never got to meet family members of people he was with. It never got that far for him.

 

Maybe this was the start of something big.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good evening, Magnus Bane at your service. You must be the much adored travelling brother.”
> 
> A smooth embarrassed chuckle that made Magnus weak.
> 
> “Ah, yeah. Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

 

 

“Hmmpf…”

Rolling over onto his back, Magnus let himself stretch out fully, a satisfying cracking noise sounding from his spine. Releasing the pressure built up there before relaxing back down onto the bed again, eyes squinting some as the early sunlight filtered through the room.

He was alone in bed, the loft sounding quiet, which made him frown slightly. It was a bit too quiet. Straining his ears, he tried to listen out for the sounds of another person pottering about but there was nothing but the quiet meows of the cats in the other room. Confused, Magnus stretched out an arm to pick up his phone from the bedside table, finding a message notification from Jace. Oh.

_Had to leave early and didn’t want to wake you. Meeting at the Hunter’s Moon at about 6pm. I know you’re working so just get there when you can. See you then._

Humming softly, Magnus sent of a quick response before dropping his phone down and sitting up. Hand ruffling his hair, attempting to wake up enough to stand and make coffee. He felt like he was going to need it. Luckily, he wasn’t required in work until later that morning, a not so often occurrence that Magnus was looking forward to spending with Jace but these things can’t be helped, he supposed.

Letting out a soft sigh, Magnus forcefully pulled himself away from the clutches of his bed to sleepily shuffle his way into the kitchen, going about the coffee machine. Soft fur brushing against his bare calves, bringing a smile to his lips as the machine in front of him came to life.

“Well good morning to you too, my darling.” Bending down to pick up the Chairman, fussing over the tabby who preened under the attention.

 

* * *

 

“One, two, three and…”

Magnus could feel the sweat building upon his skin as he moved, body moving to the music as the class in front of him mirrored his movements. A spin and a glide, arms following in a graceful movement, body confident with control over each move.

The dropped sleeved tank top he wore clung to his back as he danced, hair drooping slightly from a hard day’s work with grey sweats hanging low on his hips. Casual attire yet he still had his signature make up brushed over his eyes with a simple necklace that rested on the centre of his chest when he wasn’t moving. 

Magnus smiled broadly as the group executed the routine almost perfectly, they were getting there and it made him proud. He was always proud of his students as they put their heart and soul into something they loved, just like him.

Panting softly as they brought the dance to a close, the music stopping, people falling to the ground where they had been standing after a few beats from the last move.

“Well done class, I think that’s all for today.”

“You’ve killed us. I’m officially dead. Deader than dead. I’m talking to you beyond the grave, you sadist.”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus shook his head in exasperation as noises of agreement sounded.

“Whatever you say, Steven.”

“Seriously, man?”

Giving the other a deadpan stare before turning to grab his water bottle, careful not to down too much and choke. It wouldn’t be a very dignified way to go.

“I’ll see you all next week then.” Nodding his head to the students filtering out of the dance hall, towels around their shoulders, faces flushed with exhaustion but with smiles on their lips, a chorus of “byes” following them.

Turning around Magnus smirked at Simon who was still lying spread out in the middle of the floor, staring at the ceiling.

“You just going to stay there all night then?”

“Hmhm.”

“You’re hopeless.”

The middle finger was given in response.

“Come on, I need to get home and shower before tonight. Are you still coming with?”

Turning his head to look at Magnus, Simon smiled his usual bright grin.

“Oh yeah, tonight’s the big meet, isn’t it?” Glancing down at his watch, “Aren’t you going to be late?”

“They know I’ve had to go to work and what’s wrong with being a bit fashionably late?”

A snort rang out in the empty hall with a small _a bit?_

“Oi.” Nudging the other man in the ribs with the tip of his shoe before continuing. “Come on, you remember you’re meant to be coming too. Unless you have forgot about the invitation that dear Isabelle has extended to you.”

That brought out a faint blush on the younger’s cheeks, as it usually did when the aforementioned female was brought up.

“Shut up.”

Head tilted back with a laugh, Magnus moved to gather his things, throwing on a sleeveless hoody with his sports bag slung over his shoulder.

“Come on, Lover boy. Your Queen awaits.”

Grunting, as he pulled himself together, Simon trudged over to Magnus, following the man to the exit before waiting outside as the other locked up.

“So how are things with you and Jace?”

Looking up from the doorway, Magnus smiled.

“Going well.”

“… Is that all I’m getting? Come on, man. Where’s the gloating, where’s the snark?”

Simon flailed some as he spoke, laughing slightly.

“Oh, shut up.”

“That’s eloquent.”

Rolling his eyes at the younger, Magnus smiled softly, pointedly ignoring the smile on Simon’s face as he started to walk towards the subway where he and Simon would part ways.

“It’s going really well. I don’t really have much else to say. Meeting Alec is a bit nerve wracking, you’ve heard him and Isabelle talk about him. He means a lot to them.”

“Ah well, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Who can you not charm? Besides me.”

“Oh you fell for my charm straight away.”

“Did not.”

“Did too, you child.”

 The conversation carried on some until Simon ran off for his train, leaving Magnus to continue his walk to the loft.

The dance school was close enough to his home that he could enjoy the walk to and from work without the need for public transport.

Sighing as he entered his home, rolling his shoulders too ease the tension there before heading to the bathroom. A quick shower needed before prettying himself up.

 

* * *

 

 

Pushing open the door to the bar, Simon having already arrived before him, Magnus let the noise wash over him before hearing his name being called. Turning his gaze to the group crowded in a circular booth, smiling faces looking at him, one he didn’t recognise and another that he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Magnus!”

“Biscuit!”

… _Biscuit?_ Jace mouthed at Izzy with an amused look, receiving a smile and a shake of the head, indicating that she didn’t know either.

Clambering her way out of her seat over the other occupants, the red head threw her arms around the taller’s neck, hugging the life out of him as he wrapped his around her waist, lifting her slightly. A joyous laugh left her as she clung tighter.

“I missed you!”

“What are you doing here? I haven’t heard from you in so long.”

Pulling back, Clary beamed at Magnus before pulling him to the table.

“Well, whilst I was staying in England for the remainder of my trip abroad I ended up making friends with Alec, which wouldn’t you know, happens to be Jace’s brother, which! I had to hear about from _Simon.”_

A disgruntled ‘hey’ was heard in the background as Magnus moved to sit down.

“Well you did disappear for a while and I do plan on hearing about this magnificent time you seem to have had.”

“Of course!”

“Wait, wait, wait. How do you guys know each other?” Isabelle spoke up, looking between the two.

“Oh, we’ve been friends for a while now. Ever since this barrel of sunshine ran into me, coffee spilling onto me as she was late for class, with a puppy dog trailing with her.”

_I resent that!_

Ignoring Simon, Clary laughed, “Hey okay, it wasn’t my fault! You materialised out of thin air.”

“Hmhm. And we’ve been friends ever since. Her, Sam and I.”

“And he still refuses to get my name right.”

The group laughed, moving to drink from their glasses, which speaking of glasses, a cocktail glass appeared in his line of vision.

“For you.”

“Oh, thank you, dear.” Accepting the glass with a small smile before leaning in slightly in an attempt to briefly kiss the other, a bit disgruntled when Jace had already pulled away from him.

Smiling, Jace brought Magnus’ attention to the man sitting between Isabelle and Clary. A man who was easily the most gorgeous being Magnus had ever seen. Striking hazel eyes, chiselled jaw with jet black hair that fell over to one side effortlessly. Pale flawless skin, Alec was definitely tall. You could just tell even with him sitting down and it was also easy to see that the man was built as his shirt fit him perfectly, shoulders broad but not overly so. It was like he had just come out from Magnus’ deepest darkest fantasies.

Pulling his attention back from ogling, Magnus smiled, hoping his dazed expression wasn’t obvious as he reached out to shake the other’s hand. Grip warm and firm, slightly calloused skin that felt heavenly against his palm, Magnus tried to pay attention.

“Good evening, Magnus Bane at your service. You must be the much adored travelling brother.”

A smooth embarrassed chuckle that made Magnus weak.

“Ah, yeah. Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I do have a tumblr now, https://arrowsandwhiskeykisses.tumblr.com/  
> So please feel free to follow and message me there.  
> I am accepting prompts at the moment, maybe not many but if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.


	3. So How Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So a tattooist, huh?”
> 
> “Yep, it’s always a pleasure to see my work on someone else’s skin.” Dragging out the word with a playful smirk before taking a gulp of his drink, eyes filled with a mischief as he kept eye contact over the rim of the glass, causing Magnus’ stomach clench into knots. 
> 
> Magnus was not prepared for this man.

The night went on quite smoothly, drinks were flowing and laughter ensued. The travelling pair sharing stories of their journey. How they had met up and decided to stick together. Bonding over art from the historical to modern, both being involved in the arts, Clary with her pencils and paints, Alec with his needles and ink.

“It is as stereotypically wet as everyone says it is,” Clary pulled a face, “but nevertheless, still enjoyable. Very unpredictable weather, cloudy, sunny and then rainy all in one day.”

“But besides that you had fun?”

“It was amazing! I would love to go back. Imagine a group trip, that would be wonderful.”

“That would be dangerous.” Alec chimed in with a slight smirk, “You’re enough to handle on your own whilst drunk, I don’t even want to imagine what it would be like with Izzy also there, I don’t think the Brits would stand a chance.” Laughing as he tried to evade the hands that were currently trying to pummel him from his sister.

“Don’t be a dick.” Huffing, trying not to smile. Isabelle was thrilled to have her brother back, they’d always had a close relationship, they were always there for each other.

Sipping at his drink, Magnus smirked in amusement, observing the interactions of everybody. It warmed his heart to see a group of people so dedicated to each other. At some point in the night, he found himself sat between Alec and Clary with Jace sat opposite who was currently deep in conversation with Isabelle and Simon, laughing at something that seemed to make Simon blush.

“So how long?”

“Hm? How long what?”

“How long have you been together?”

Blinking momentarily, Magnus dragged his attention to the redhead beside him, mulling over the months in his head.

“I think I would say about six months? Maybe a bit over, I’m not sure. We don’t really keep track on it. It’s been wonderful though.” Smiling softly, head turned away from Alec causing him to miss the slight frown the pulled at Alec’s face. The taller trying to focus his gaze somewhere else than the back of Magnus’ head.

“Oh, that’s something.” Nudging him in the ribs with her elbow, a small smile on her face. “Yet I still had to hear it from Simon.”

“Well, you are attached at the hip for the most part and I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“I’m sorry about that, things just got so hectic that I wasn’t able to keep up with everyone.” Clary sent Magnus an apologetic smile, leaning into his shoulder a little.

“No worries, Biscuit. It’s understandable but you’re back now and it probably means we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.”

Letting a few beats of silence wash over them, Magnus drank his drink before moving his gaze over to his other side to the man sat there.

“So a tattooist, huh?”

“Yep, it’s always a _pleasure_ to see my work on someone else’s skin.” Dragging out the word with a playful smirk before taking a gulp of his drink, eyes filled with a mischief as he kept eye contact over the rim of the glass, causing Magnus’ stomach clench into knots.

Magnus was not prepared for this man.

When he heard about _the_ Alec Lightwood, he was expecting a reserved, not fuzzy yet warm hearted character. Not this hot as sin man, with a smile that can melt hearts and makes dirty innuendos that makes Magnus almost choke on his drink.

“Alec, that was terrible, you nearly made Magnus choke.” Clary chastised with a laugh.

“Oh believe me, Darling, I can handle a lot more before that happens.”

A collective groan happened yet Alec beamed.

And that smile did things to Magnus. What was he doing? Flirting with Jace’s brother. Well, Jace and everyone knew that Magnus was a big flirt in general with his personality, it was harmless but something didn’t sit right here. As the night went on, the flirting with Alec didn’t seem so light hearted and it worried Magnus. Worried Jace would pick up on it and get angry but he seemed completely oblivious that Magnus started to think he might have been overthinking things or at the very least, Jace trusted him.

He hoped it was the latter.

“So what are you planning to do now that you’re back in New York? Are you staying or is this just a visit?”

Letting out a thoughtful hum, Alec turned his gaze to look at Magnus, hazel eyes capturing him in a way that he couldn’t look away.

“I believe I’m going to stay a while, I’ve missed the City and I can’t imagine being anywhere else right now.”

This made Magnus’ cheeks feel vaguely warm. He hadn’t ever had this reaction to someone before, not even when he and Jace started. He just hoped it would pass him by and he could forget about it, it wasn’t anything to worry about.

“And anyway, I’ve got a residency to start and it looks promising in the long term. A respectable place in Manhattan but a few tattoo shops in Brooklyn have expressed a desire for me to do guest spots, which I wouldn’t mind doing once I’ve got my feet on the ground.”

Alec had gained the attention of the table, everyone had quietened down to listen to him. He just seemed to have that presence that people wanted to pay attention to.

“That sounds exciting to say the least. I would love to see your work sometime.”

“I have photos I can show you but you’re welcome by to see my portfolios, you may see something you may even like yourself.”

A wink was sent Magnus’ way.

“Hell yeah, Bro! This means you can finally get started on what we had planned.”

Jace’s excited tone brought Magnus’ attention back to the group, head slightly hazy.

“Yeah, I spoke to the guys at the parlour and I can schedule you in as one of my main clients. You’re still wanting a back piece right?”

“Of course.” Confirming with a nod before moving to stand. “I’m getting more drinks, another round?” A slight cheer went up with a laugh here and there causing Jace to roll his eyes before making his way to the bar. Magnus followed him with his eyes before finishing the rest of his drink.

Alec had been fiddling with his phone for a few moments before nudging Magnus to gain back his attention, holding his phone so they could both see the screen. Magnus was captivated by the images he was seeing. It was no doubt that Alec had talent, he could see why he was in demand and he definitely wouldn’t mind seeing something like this on Jace’s body, he wasn’t opposed to something like this even on his _own_ body. Not something he had ever really thought about before. That was an idea he would stick a pin in for another day.

The subject of conversation then made its way to Magnus’ job, Clary’s disbelief that he managed to get Simon, clumsy flailing Simon, into a pretty decent dancer.

“How did that even happen?”

“Well, you know that I love a challenge and that was one of the biggest challenges I’ve faced,” another indignant noise, “but he is quite good. You should come watch some time.”

“Okay guys, I know I’m not the most graceful of people but there is something about dancing that can just clicks.”

That caused Simon to receive some semi-serious replies because for all the ribbing that he gets, they’re still all friends. Still can be proud of what they all can accomplish.

It was then Jace arrived back with more drinks for everyone, tray being placed down in the middle of the table.

“Are we talking about how Simon doesn’t actually have two left feet?”

Smirking as he moved around Izzy to grip the other man’s shoulder with a friendly shake, avoiding the slap sent his way.

“Boys, boys, calm down. I swear you two are like children.” Izzy laughed as she tried to separate them, caught in the middle.

This was something Magnus enjoyed, watching how carefree Jace was, it made his heart clench before he turned his attention back to Alec, everyone falling into different conversations.

“So, a dancer, huh?”

“Indeed, and a pretty great one at that.”

“Well, I see you’re very modest.”

“Why should I play down my best talent that supports my living?”

The look the other man was giving him made Magnus squirm on the inside, it was deep and imploring. Something he was not used to, it was like Alec was taking him apart, trying to solve a puzzle that Magnus didn’t think he was.

“You are right and it’s refreshing. You should be proud of yourself from what I’ve heard from the other’s. Running a successful dance school along with your other projects. Don’t you have some music videos that you’re to take part in?”

“How do you know about those?”                                                                     

“I’m not the only person these guys seem to talk about so admiringly.”

This made Magnus glance up at his friends, the people he considered his family, feeling extremely lucky to have them by his side.

“And I had to do my own research about the wonder that is Magnus Bane and I must say, you are pretty impressive.”

Paying too much attention to the people around the table, falling onto Jace that the dancer missed the appreciative gaze that ran up and down his form.

 

* * *

 

It became a common occurrence now that the group would meet up at the bar. Often as a whole group but also frequently by whoever could show up. Magnus liked going to keep their friend Maia company as she worked. They were close, sibling like, he was as close to an older brother she never had.

He cared for them all deeply. It had been less than a year that the others had become so important to him, apart from Simon who he had known for some years with his dear Clary. He was the oldest of them all and he would protect them at all costs. They all had their pasts and Magnus would always provide them with the support they needed, the one they all would go to.

Now he had Clary back but he was now welcoming Alec into the fold and it was too easy. Letting this man in. It was easy and it scared him but he was Jace’s brother. And that was why it was easy.

 At least that is what he told himself.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Hnnn…”

It was hot, it was burning, it was pleasure, it was rushed.

A quick fumble under the covers before collapsing down onto their backs. Magnus felt limp and sated, Jace breathing heavily beside him as they let the feeling gradually return to the bodies.

“Fuck, you know there should be a religion just dedicated to your mouth, it deserves worship.”

“I believe that goes against what religion is for.” Letting out a breathless chuckle, head tilting to look at his lover who replied with lazy flick of the hand.

“Technicalities. The point still stands. Your mouth is positively sinful.”

Magnus rolled his eyes before moving to sit up, picking up the silken robe that had been dropped to the floor, slipping it over his body as he stood, knotting it loosely in the front.

“Coffee?”

“Nah, I’m fine. I need to make my way out actually. I have to be at the gym in an hour for a client, so I only have time for a quick shower before heading out.”

Making his way around to Magnus, not caring about his nakedness, moving to place a lingering kiss to the other’s lips before making his way through the loft to the bathroom. Magnus couldn’t help but watch that ass as the blonde walked away, letting out a quiet sigh, grinning slightly.

“ _Damn_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sweat was building up on his skin as he moved. Arms moving fluidly to roll down the rest of his body. The music reverberated through his bones as he danced. Feet gliding over the floor as he took advantage of the space he had. Body turning with precision, a jerk here, a twist there, eyes concentrating on the mirror to ensure the movements were correct, stopping here and there to repeat a movement, clearly unhappy with what he had just done.

It was all about practice.

Move and repeat.

Repeat.

He could hear the class next door practising. He wasn’t the only instructor there, he wouldn’t be able to handle his own dancers, run the place and focus on his own career that branched out further than this. The school would always be his baby but he would always push himself further.

Pausing for a moment to gather his breath before restarting the routine as the music picked up again, the playlist he created pouring into the room from the sound system.

He pushed himself through a complicated manoeuvre eyes focused on the mirror in front of him before he stopped suddenly, eyes catching sight of someone leaning against the wall. Someone who happened to be Alec.

“Alexander?”

Moving over to pause the music, dropping them into silence.

“Alexander? Nobody has called me that in years.” A broad smile pulled at the taller’s lips as he pushed himself off the wall to stand straight.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I called you that, Alec.”

“No, no. I like it.”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus moved to wipe himself down with his nearby towel, he was desperately in need of a shower.

“What can I do for you? Did Jace send you?”

“… No, Jace didn’t send me.” There was something a little off about Alec’s voice, eyes drawn to Magnus’ arms before clearing his throat. “I just thought I would come and see you in action and Isabelle told me where to find you.”

“Oh … Okay. You know you shouldn’t really sneak up on someone like that.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I announced my presence but you were too focused so I decided to let you continue and you are right, you’re great at what you do.”

Smirking at Magnus before stepping a bit closer.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat, I asked the others if they wanted to join but they were busy.”

“Well I was going to see if your brother wanted to do something…”

“He didn’t tell you?” Alec frowned a little, Magnus decided that as attractive Alec was in his seriousness, he liked the smile better.

“Tell me what?”

“Him and Clary met up a bit ago and had gone for food with Izzy.”

…

“He did?”

Magnus felt uncomfortable as Alec nodded, he wondered why Jace hadn’t said anything.

“Okay then… Sure, why not. Let me go home and clean myself up and we can meet up wherever we’re going.”

“There’s a Thai place not too far away that is recommended, I’ll text you the address and I’ll see you there at seven.” Alec spoke as he walked backwards to the exit, eyes on Magnus.

“Yeah sure…”

Alec was about to disappear from sight.

“Wait, you don’t have my number!”

But Alec was gone and Magnus was confused before…

“ _Isabelle…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this.  
> I'm trying to keep myself from getting ahead of myself. I remember now why chapter fics are so difficult.
> 
> I still have my Tumblr, arrowsandwhiskeykisses. Join me over there if you'd like.
> 
> I also don't understand why the note below this one keeps appearing on chapters that aren't the first...


	4. You absolute Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know whether to be insulted by that.”  
> Shaking his head, Alec sat up straighter before leaning forward slightly.  
> “It’s a compliment. Definitely a compliment. I’ve met and seen many different kinds of people… But no one just quite like you and I don’t mean just by looks.”  
> Magnus felt himself freeze for a moment before recollecting himself. He knew what a lot of people thought of him, he was uncaring for the majority so he smirked.  
> “There is only one Magnus Bane."

\--ooOoo--

 

Magnus didn’t know whether he should have been surprised or not that he had such a good time with Alec at dinner. Conversation flowed easily, Alec regaling stories from his travels. How he almost got arrested, which was a story that Magnus definitely wanted to return to, especially if it caused the light flush to grace the other’s cheekbones.

“Well that was great but I think I ate too much.”

“Your eyes are bigger than your stomach I see.”

Laughing softly, Magnus realised that it was a sound he wanted to hear more of. Alec had a lovely laugh and a smile that lit up his face.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Alec tilted his head a little, looking at Magnus before clearing his throat.

“You know, you’re not like other people I’ve met.”

“I don’t know whether to be insulted by that.”

Shaking his head, Alec sat up straighter before leaning forward slightly.

“It’s a compliment. Definitely a compliment. I’ve met and seen many different kinds of people… But no one just quite like you and I don’t mean just by looks.”

Magnus felt himself freeze for a moment before recollecting himself. He knew what a lot of people thought of him, he was uncaring for the majority so he smirked.

“There is only one Magnus Bane.”

Smirking with a wink before taking a drink, unaware of Alec’s thoughts.

_There is indeed only one Magnus Bane… I don’t think the world is prepared for two._

“Right I need to make myself scarce, I have an early class tomorrow, with your delightful sister in fact.”

Nodding before waving off Magnus’ attempts to pay.

“You go, I’ll settle this, don’t worry.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, get going.”

Nodding with a smile and a soft " _thank you, Alexander_ ", Magnus squeezed Alec’s shoulder as he passed for the exit, unaware of the gaze watching him walk away whilst he himself tried to shake off the suspicious feeling that this felt like a date…

 

\--ooOoo--

 

A week or two passed and Magnus had seen more of Alec and the others than he had of Jace and it didn’t sit right with him. He had an unsettled feeling and he did not like it at all. The other had been busy constantly or just didn’t reply to him.

It was then as they had all managed to meet up as a group at the bar when everything fell into place and Magnus wished that it hadn’t.

The evening had been enjoyable, a lot of laughter and some drink, it was a warm atmosphere before Magnus made his way to the bar for a drink. Picking up his drink to take a sip before he would make his way, Jace appeared beside him, startling him a little.

“Hey, Man. I’ve been thinking. We should probably stop this thing between us. As great as it is, I think I’m going to try and see what could be with Clary. I can’t get over her, ya’know? I’ve only met her a handful of times and there’s this pull. I want to see where it leads.”

Magnus felt himself tense up, looking at Jace with thinly veiled disbelief. First, it irritated Magnus to no end that Jace would call him ‘man’ he knew the other didn’t use pet names but seriously and then…

_What…?_

Magnus felt his heart clench and his breath catch in his throat as he listened to the other man. His mouth dropping open slightly as he began to comprehend what Jace was saying.

_“..stop this thing between us.”._

This thing?

This _thing?_

Was that all it was. A thing?

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing, didn’t want to believe it yet here was who he thought was going to be his love, saying the things he feared most. Things he has heard before. Things that hurt.

His fingers tightened their grip around the thin stem of the glass in front of him, something to keep him stable, something to ground him.

He was a fling… He was just something to pass the time. Someone to have sex with. He felt dirty. He felt used. Not that he thought Jace was cruel enough to knowingly do that to him. Sure, Magnus had a bit of a reputation of being someone that would find himself enjoying the pleasures of someone’s company but this time… One of the few times, he thought it was different. Thought that was behind him. Hadn’t thought to think that this was all Jace wanted also. Magnus Bane, the Lothario.  

He warmed people’s beds, not their hearts.

Blinking a few times to shake the despair that was starting to cloud him to concentrate on what the blonde was saying.

That easy going smile that tugged at Magnus’ heart whenever he saw it but this time, this time it was causing his heart to crack. This time it wasn’t for him but the lovely redhead that he adored. He wanted to dislike her. Wanted to be angry with her for taking Jace’s attention away from him. Wanted to call her name’s for breaking up their relationship. But it wasn’t a relationship, was it?

It was a _thing._

“I think she is someone I could fall in love with.”

That did it.

That is what broke him.

“Oh… well. Then you should follow your heart. You couldn’t have chosen anyone better. She’s a wonderful person and if you break her heart, I will have to come after you although she is perfectly capable of kicking your ass.”

_Don’t break her heart, like you’ve just broken mine._

Trying to smile hurt, it was forced and wrong. So so wrong. He could feel the strain in his cheeks.

_Just a bit longer, just a bit longer._

“Thanks, Man and don’t worry. I don’t plan on it.”

With a pat on the shoulder, Jace pulled away to go back and join the group.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Magnus turned back to the bar to stare down at his drink before pushing it to one side, catching the bartender’s attention to order a new one.

Whiskey. On the rocks.

_That’s your heartbreak drink._

The words echoed in his head. He wondered if Jace was even aware of that fact.

Paying for the drink, Magnus looked at it for a moment before sipping it, welcoming the burn and the warmth it brought to him.

He sensed a presence beside him but he didn’t look up.

“What’s happened? Jace has just been blatantly flirting with Clary. Do you want me to tear him a new one? Because I will. He shouldn’t be doing that. Are you guys fighting? This isn’t some weird sexual tension thing is it? He’s not trying to make you jealous is he to get you t--…”

Simon trailed off when Magnus held up two of his fingers in his own blasé way to quiet him, looking at Simon out of the corner of his eye and not turning his head. Leaning his elbows on bar as he lifted the glass up.

“We’re not together anymore. Never was, not really.”

Eyes looking forward once again as he drank.

“What? What do you mean?”

Inhaling deeply as he set the glass down on the bar.

“It means, my dear friend. That we were never really in a relationship or well, at least he wasn’t.”

Looking at Magnus, you could see the dots being connected in the younger’s mind. Magnus nodded a little as the indignation could be seen on Simon’s face.

“That son of a bitch. I’ll kick his ass for you.”

“Simon you couldn’t kick anyone’s ass.”

“… I can put salt in his tea the next time I make it.” Jace didn’t drink tea. “Oh I know, I’ll put rocks in his shoes. Make him step on lego.”

Magnus knew that Simon was only just trying to cheer him up with the ridiculousness. It was so Simon like.

“Hmhm. Well, we never actually discussed a relationship and you know me.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mea--…” Simon quieted again when Magnus did the gesture again.

“Simon, Simon, my dear. It’s okay.”

“No! No it’s not. No matter what you’ve done in the past, no one is allowed to be treated this way. Magnus… You were happy…”

He was, wasn’t he.

Happy.

Happiness never lasted long for him.

And no… No, it was not okay but what could he do? He didn’t want to make a scene. He didn’t want to draw that kind of attention to himself. He didn’t want to be that person. And he wanted Jace to be happy… as cliché as it sounded. He wanted Clary to be happy and if they found happiness in each other, who was he to deny true love?

A melodic laugh cut through the noise of the bar, mixing with a deeper joyful sound, causing Magnus to turn and look at the pair who were smiling broadly at each other.

Magnus felt his heart clench.

Downing the rest of his whiskey with a barely there wince, he moved to leave.

Simon watched him with sad eyes, never having been that good at hiding his emotions.

“Just tell them I had some arrangements I needed to do for the dance school that I had forgot about…” _if he notices…_ hung quietly in between the two.

Moving quickly and quietly so as to not draw attention to himself, Magnus slipped out of the door and into the night, trying to get to his loft as soon as possible.

Making his way through the tables back to the group, Simon sat down.

“Where’s Magnus?”

“Oh… He had to sort out some things that he had forgot about for the school.”

It would have hurt Magnus to know that it wasn’t his ex-lover that enquired about his absence but his ex’s brother.

But Magnus couldn’t really call him an ex, could he?

Because they were never in a relationship.

They had a _thing._

\--ooOoo--

 

Closing the door quietly behind himself, Magnus let out a sigh with slumped shoulders, pausing for a moment, hand still resting on the door handle before turning to make himself a drink. Dropping his keys on the coffee table as he went past, jacket slung over the back of the couch.

After a few sips he could feel his back tensing, a frown pulling at his features, fingers tightening their grip around the glass before in a fit of anger, glass shards smeared themselves on the wall, dropping to the carpet. A vehement _fuck_ leaving his mouth.

His body was taut with tension, he was angry, he was pissed but he couldn’t tell whether it was towards himself or the blonde. Sure, they hadn’t spoken about whether they were both starting a relationship when they fell into this thing they had together, it just seemed to work and blossom from the start. Communication is key as they say but Magnus hadn’t realised that he now had to have that conversation with everyone he got together with.

_Yes, people have built me up to be seen as a someone unashamed to have intimate relations with another person but I would quite like to have a relationship with you that is not just based around sex, which may be hard to believe. I do actually have feelings._

“ _Fuck._ ”

It was then when he thought about it, nearly every time him and Jace were together it was just an intense meeting. They would talk, they would have sex and then most of the time Jace would leave. Be it before he woke up or not too long after. Rare was it that they would be affectionate and nearly no pda. How could he be so blinded by the want for a relationship that he would ignore the fact that this wasn’t what you would deem a real relationship. Was he really that desperate now that he would fall for anything? Fall for any attention thrown his way?

He was a desperate fool.

He was everything she called him.

Fingers tangled in his hair to roughly rub at his scalp, jaw clenched so tightly the muscle there twitched. Magnus could feel his body coiling up tight, the urge to lash out was apparent, the energy inside himself was reach boiling point and at times like this he would either dance or exercise, but he desired neither at that moment.

It was then he noticed that his fist met the wall without realising that he had moved closer to the wall or even the action. Hissing out curses, Magnus flexed his hand, looking down at his knuckles that would surely bruise and the rings that he wore weren’t exactly forgiving. The thumb of his other hand gently stroking over them.

It was a quiet meow that caused him to look at the doorway to the kitchen and a small set of eyes peering at him curiously that made him deflate. Body collapsing in on itself once more, all the volatile anger leaving him as he bent down to let the bundle of a fur trot over to him. Standing up Magnus cradled the Chairman against his chest as he carefully poured himself another drink with one hand before moving to the couch to sit. Glass balanced on the arm rest as the cat made himself comfortable, head butting against Magnus’ chin as he was stroked. Providing comfort that only a cat could give.

The quiet purring and warmth of his body soothed Magnus as he sunk further into the couch.

He had thought that Jace may have been the one for him, he didn’t want to be a whirlwind romance but what was he really thinking. He was a good person, dammit… or at least he thought he was, beneath his sarcasm and nonchalant exterior but he would never be enough.

“Oh darling, why must everything be overcomplicated.”

The only answer he received was the kneading of his chest by small paws.

 

\--ooOoo--

 

_Thud._

_Thud. Thud._

“So, what’s got you so wound up today?”

Eyes narrowed as he landed a few more hits to the punching back before him before straightening up, stretching his back as he turned to look at the other.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

The two stared at each for a few moments, one giving the other a knowing look.

“It’s nothing, Isabelle.”

“I think that punching bag would tell me differently.”

Using his teeth to pull at the Velcro holding his gloves on to remove them, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off his shoulder, tank top yet again clinging to his body.

“It’s nothing.”

“Okay, Magnus. I know we haven’t known each other that long but I can tell that’s bullshit. Talk to me.”

He was quiet for a few minutes, looking at Isabelle, weighing up his options and doing a brief check around them to see if there was anyone nearby, especially a certain person, before speaking.

“Jace and I were fuckbuddies only I thought we were in a relationship.”

It was a few moments that the words sunk in. For both of them. Magnus hadn’t had the opportunity to say it out loud and it still felt as vile as it was from just thinking the words.

“Oh… Oh Magnus.”

“Don’t. Don’t pity me. I know I was foolish, I know what people think of me.”

Isabelle frowned as she took in Magnus’ posture. The harshness to his tone.

“Jace is an idiot. I mean… I didn’t realise that you were so serious about each other, but I didn’t think Jace would think of you two as just that… This sucks.”

Humming in agreement.

“It does.”

It was then she noticed his hand, moving to pull it so she could take a closer look but Magnus wouldn’t let her, keeping his hand out of reach.

“What did you do?”

“Let’s just say that having a punching bag in my loft may have benefits.”

He tried to laugh but the concern in her eyes made his attempts of easing the tension fall flat.

“Don’t worry about it Dear, it was a stupid action on my part that I really do not care to repeat. I’ll heal.”

He wasn’t quite sure if he was just talking about his hand.

The concern didn’t leave Isabelle, she managed to grasp his hand to to move her fingers in a feather light touch above the bruised area before wrapping the taller in a one armed hug trying to give him silent comfort. Magnus just rested his chin a top her head, letting out a soft breath before she playfully pushed him away with a scrunched up face.

“Okay, come on. You need a shower, I need a shower. Go get sorted out, meet me at the entrance and we’ll go back to yours. I feel like drinks are calling our names. Drinks and venting.”

“Izzy…”

“No. Don’t you Izzy me. What is it that you always say? It’s happy hour somewhere. So no complaining.”

He sincerely loved Izzy. She was just the kind of friend he needed and with that, he found himself complying. Heading to the changing rooms, preparing for what would be a good night, even if he felt like shit. Unknowing of the pair of eyes that had been watching him, having been just in earshot but out of sight of Magnus when he was speaking. The frown Alec had been sporting going deeper.

_Jace, you absolute idiot._

 

\--ooOoo--

 

Both in peals of laughter, Magnus twirled Izzy, the music and alcohol creating a pleasant buzzing feeling beneath his skin, letting his body move as it pleased. Before long, both of them found themselves out on the balcony, leaning on the edge with their elbows taking in the view before them.

“Men suck.”

“They do indeed, my dear.” Magnus sent a wink her way.

“… I didn’t mean like that!”

Laughing as she shoved his shoulder with the palm of her hand.

“But seriously, why bother with them.”

“Isabelle, I know you’re trying to make me feel better but one. I am a said man. And two. You know full well Simon is a sweet puppy.”

Huffing quietly, Izzy rested her chin on the palm of her hand with a mumbled ‘shut up’.

Smiling softly, Magnus inhaled deeply.

“I know it’s not the most pleasant situations,” a snort interrupted him, “okay it’s a shit one but we didn’t communicate so I suppose we both can be seen at fault. He shouldn’t have assumed but also we should have talked, actually put it out there. I can’t fault him either nor Clary.”

Frowning slightly, Izzy moved to face him, leaning her side on the brick beside her.

“Hang on, why would you not fault Clary?”

It took a few moments for it to sink in before she drew in a knowing breath, eyes going wide as Magnus nodded, a sad smile on his face.

“Have they…?”

“No. He just spoke to me as he broke things off, saying he sees his feelings growing deeper for her. I don’t know if she realises it yet.”

“Oh Magnus… I wished you told me sooner.”

“How come?”

“Because she invited me here.”

Turning around quickly, Magnus’ jaw dropped slightly not expecting to see said woman standing there.

Face crumpling, just like Simon, she often found it difficult to hide her emotions. Before he could comprehend, she had rushed over, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in a firm hug. His own arms automatically winding around her waist, holding her against him as she muttered out apologies. Izzy watching over them with a soft expression.

“Biscuit… It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.”

Pulling back with a fierce yet upset expression on her face.

“I don’t want to be the cause of your unhappiness, Magnus. It’s not fair on you.”

“Dear, people can’t help what they feel… And sometimes Jace can’t see the glaringly obvious signs from others. Just… Don’t make it too easy for him okay?”

Clary let out a watery laugh, smiling softly at him.

“Why do you think I’d even be interested?”

“Clary. I know first-hand what it’s like to fall for his charm and I know you won’t be able to resist and I wouldn’t want you to if you would just be doing it for me. Be happy, okay?”

Screwing up her face slightly, she lightly punched his arm.

“Okay and if, _if_ something happens then no, I won’t make it easy on him.”

The three of them found themselves in a lull of silence before it was broken by a clap of hands courtesy of Isabelle causing Clary and Magnus to look at her bewildered.

“Okay. Sad times are over. Let’s drink.”

Letting out a soft laugh, they made their way back inside to the music and alcohol with Magnus feeling a little lighter than before. He would move on, he knows but moving on didn’t mean opening his heart again. He couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that.

He was Magnus Bane. He was strong and confident. This was just a blip, it was nothing.

What was that saying? Fake it till you make it. Well Manus would be the best damn actor that you have ever seen.

So with a bright smile, he moved his arm in a grand gesture to the drinks he had set up.

“Well, you guys know that I make a killer cocktail.”

He just received cheers in response.

\--ooOoo--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I didn't want to draw out Magnus and Jace.  
> These things can happen just like that, speaking with some experience here.  
> I live for Magnus and Chairman Meow cuddles. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> Also to a concerned reader. I completely agree and share the same thoughts as you. I hope to prove it within the next instalments of my writing. I have a reason for everything, I hope it becomes apparent soon.


	5. You did not just say that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh … You’re serious.”
> 
> If looks could kill, Jace would be 6 feet under right about now.
> 
> “You’re a dick.”

 

 

Alec could be a volatile person, he would knock you down where you stood given the chance and because of this reason, he made it a point to try and not to storm into arguments all guns blazing. When he did that, he cut deep. So instead, he broods. Gathers himself together to then try and talk, which is why…

“You really are an idiot, you do realise that?”

Jace frowned in confusion as he lifted his head to look at Alec instead of down at his phone, seeing the serious expression set upon his brother’s face.

“Why? What did I do now?”

With a shake of his head Alec let out a quiet sigh. He knew that Jace never means to do any harm, it was just that a lot of the time, Jace failed to see too far ahead of his own nose. He wasn’t often attuned to the feelings of others that often and could be quite oblivious at times. Izzy sipped at her wine as she observed the other two, legs crossed as she sat at the breakfast bar next to Jace. They were both watching as Alec pottered around the kitchen.

“You really don’t realise, do you?”

“Realise what?”

This just earned Alec a flat-out glare and if Jace was a child he would cross his arms and stamp his foot, which he didn’t look too far from actually doing. Alec rolled his eyes whilst folding his arms, shifting a little before settling his gaze on the blonde.

“Magnus.”

“What about Magnus?”

“The man who is in love with you.”

This stopped Jace in his tracks, causing him to frown even deeper before laughing, shoulders shaking a little.

“That is hilarious.”

“It’s not a joke.”

“Magnus isn’t in love with me. Magnus isn’t in love with anyone. He doesn’t love anyone, well romantically that is.”

“Well it looks like you achieved the impossible then.”

Jace leaned forward onto his elbows on the countertop in front of him looking at Alec for a few more moments before gazing at the wall. Alec had to be mistaken, right? There was no way that Magnus, _Magnus,_ was in love with him. It was impossible. Magnus didn’t love anyone. Well besides Chairman Meow, Magnus adored that little cat.

“We were just a bit of fun. Nothing serious. Sure it lasted longer than I expected but love?” a soft breathless chuckle left him, “it wasn’t love.”

Alec and Izzy froze for a few moments, staring at Jace in disbelief before Izzy broke it with an indignant noise, punching the blonde in the shoulder. Hard.

“You asshole! Are you for real right now? I could kill you!”

In stereotypical film and writing fashion…

Magnus felt something shutter down inside of himself. The disbelieving tone of the idea that he, Magnus Bane, would love someone. That what he thought was love was what others thought was laughable. He wasn’t a heartless creature, he has been in love a few times before. Loved with his whole heart. It wasn’t his fault that it got thrown back in his face, like it was getting thrown now.

He had only dropped by the apartment to collect a jacket he had left the other day and with the door being unlocked and none of the occupants hearing the knock, Magnus had let himself in. Something that wasn’t uncommon between them all, god knows how many times they would just barge their way into his own loft. The smell that reached his nose was delicious that they must have ordered in because everyone knows that poor Isabelle could not cook that well for the life of her and Jace was always trying to cut down on some form of fat and practically ran on protein shakes.

“You can’t be serious, man. I would have noticed if he was in love with me.”

“You’re so full of shit. I noticed on the first night that I met him. He didn’t exactly hide it and why would he? He didn’t know that he had to.”

“Oh … You’re serious.”

If looks could kill, Jace would be 6 feet under right about now.

“You’re a dick.”

“We were fooling around! Everyone knows I like women, this was something new and…”

Magnus felt like his body had been submerged in water. He couldn’t comprehend the words that were coming out of Jace’s mouth after that, everything was far away and too close at the same time. He felt numb. His heart was thudding harshly the it felt like it was going to try and escape through his throat. Teeth clenched with hands curling into fists. The disbelief gave way to anger as he realised what was happening.

Jace was being _bi-curious._

Not wanting to stay and hear anymore, Magnus span on his heel to make his way for the front door, just wanting to leave, it was just his luck that he managed to catch another section of the conversation.

“… And he is a good fuck.”

There was the sounds of a scuffle and a yelp of pain as Magnus saw red as disappeared out the door, not bothering to shut it properly. Jacket left forgotten.

“What the hell?! You did not just say that.”

“I really cannot believe you.”

If Isabelle hadn’t been trying to hold him back, Alec would have done a lot more than just throw a punch at Jace’s face, which was starting to swell up nicely. Flexing his hand, he scowled at the blonde that was staring back at him in shock.

“Not to be insensitive but why do you care so much?”

Isabelle looked like she wanted to throw her own punch in now also or go for the jugular, she cut in before Alec could reply, her small form dwarfing the blonde with her fury.

“Seriously Jace? You are the lowest of the low. Magnus is one of my best friends and you’ve basically just used him! Even if it wasn’t him, you messed around with someone’s heart! We thought you were in a relationship with him. How could you do this? He has already been through enough as it is, he didn’t need my idiotic brother screwing him over too!”

Stepping to the side out of his sister’s hold, Alec raised his hand in a slight pointed gesture as he gathered his words, not breaking the eye contact he had with the blonde.

“You want to know why I care so much? I was once in his shoes. I used to think I was in love with you and it tore at me every day. I was in several different crises at a time when I realised that I was gay but being in love with my own brother? Adopted or not it was a lot to deal with. At least I knew that there was no chance for the two of us whereas Magnus. Magnus thought you both were in a _relationship._ God knows how he felt when you told him you weren’t.”

Alec squinted at the awkward shuffle that Jace did and how the shorter now wouldn’t look directly at him.

“You did tell him you weren’t in a relationship right…”

Nodding, Alec let out a small sigh of relief until he heard a quiet _but…_

“But what?”

“I may have just told him we needed to stop this thing we had because I wanted to try for Clary.”

It was so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop or the vein in Alec’s temple popping.

“You did _what.”_

That was it, he didn’t care that Jace was his brother. He was gonna kill him and Isabelle would help him hide the body.

Taking in a deep breath Alec stepped out of the kitchen to the living area to calm down but instantly frowned as he saw the door wide open.

“Which one of you left the door open?”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t.”

“Me neither.”

The other two joined their brother to also frown at the fact that the door was indeed open, but all were sure that it had been shut once they got home and persuaded Alec to cook. Isabelle had moved to check her phone that had been innocently sat on the coffee table, almost dropping it when she read the screen. Alec still laying into Jace with sharp words, ‘ _you absolute moron’ ‘how was I supposed to know?!’ ‘you cannot be that blind!’_ as she tried to get their attention.

“Guys… _guys…_ GUYS!”

Startling to a stop, the two turned their heads to look at her as she held up her phone to show them the screen.

From: _The Magnificent One_

_Heading over to Jace’s now, I left my V. Westwood pride and joy there._

_Wish me luck. x_

 

Izzy and Alec slowly turned to look at Jace who looked between them nervously once everything sunk in.

“Shit.”

“I’ll go find him,” interrupting any complaints the other two may have, Izzy surprisingly not having too many, “and he will definitely not want to see you after what he may have heard you say. Anyone hearing that will have it hurt them and no matter how black and blue your eye looks, that satisfaction will only stand for so long but…”

Moving to retrieve his phone, Alec took a quick snap of Jace’s eye in case Magnus wanted to see but also for himself.

“There. Photographic evidence. Now do not, I repeat, do not do anything stupid whilst I’m gone. Izzy, keep an eye on him.”

“Don’t worry, I have some yelling in me still.”

Nodding before kissing the top of her head as a goodbye and an eyeroll at Jace, Alec grabbed his phone and jacket before leaving the apartment having a fair idea as to where Mister Bane will have run off to.

\--ooOoo--

The quiet hum of music could be heard outside as he made his way to the entrance, it wasn’t what he was typically used to hearing but it was something utterly Magnus. Following the music, Alec found himself in the main dance hall, watching the figure move sinuously through the middle of the room. There was something classic about the dance Magnus was currently doing. Like if he had a partner they would being twirled in a glamourous Hollywood way in a black and white film.

Magnus was classic.

Looking over at the music system, Alec could see the half empty bottle of whiskey with accompanying glass say beside it and it confirmed his suspicions. Magnus had heard.

 The other man wasn’t dressed in any of his usual dance gear, it looked as though he had made the journey here straight from Jace’s apartment in his day to day clothes and just lost himself with the music. It was mesmerising to watch as Magnus moved across the room, fluid grace in every move as he slid and span. Alec could just make out the slightest of smudges of the man’s make up from where he was stood, the lighting was low, not the usual bright lights used for the classes. Everything felt soft even in the practically empty room.

When the song drew to a close, the silent observer could see how Magnus’ shoulders slumped some, heavy and weary. Alec pushed himself off the door jamb he was leaning against and stepped into the room properly whilst clapping softly. Trying not to startle the dancer too much but failing as Magnus span ‘round to look at him.

“Alexander! W-what brings you here?”

“My brother is an idiot.”

A strained smile pulled at Magnus’ lips at that before he turned away to walk to the sound system to turn it down to a lower volume to allow them to talk. Refilling his glass before sitting down on the step, gesturing for Alec to do the same.

“Ah, he’s not that bad just not very… loquacious about his feelings.” That managed to pull a laugh out of Alec and a _‘you can say that again’._

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough.”

“How much is ‘enough’?”

“Well. About how the idea of me loving someone romantically is laughable and how I’m enough to satisfy someone’s bi-curious fantasies…” draining the drink from his glass, “… oh and how I’m just a good fuck.”

The two were silent for a few moments as the music wrapped around them.

“Okay, your brother is that bad.”

Nodding in agreement, Alec looked at the dancer’s side profile, taking in how the other’s face crumpled slightly, looking down into the empty glass. The urge to smash it here and now was great but he did _not_ want to risk one of his students or clients to injure themselves just because of his brashness. That would be saved for his home where Chairman was aware enough to avoid things even slightly dangerous.

“He doesn’t mean to be but he just doesn’t think and has no filter. Jace just gets so wrapped up that he forgets that other people and their feelings exist. That it’s not just all about him and that his actions have consequences.  He’s landed on his feet too many times but this may help even just slightly…”

Wriggling a little to pull out his phone from his jeans pocket, Alec swiped at the screen to light it up and show Magnus the photo he took earlier.

A quiet giggle left the man’s lips as he took in the start of bruising that would be an impressive black eye.

“You did that?”

“I’m tired of how he uses other people. Whether he realises it or not but he needs to sort his act out. Especially if he wants to…”

Looking at Alec for a few moments before filling in for him, a sad smile on his lips.

“If he wants to have a relationship with Clary. And yes. He definitely needs to have himself cleaned up because if he messes her around, hell hath no fury.”

“Exactly.”

“How did you know where to find me anyway?”

“You do know that I do listen to you right? This place is your second home or at least is your baby. Where else would you be for somewhere quiet and be able to be by yourself? Well, by yourself until nosey travellers come looking for you.” Bumping his shoulder to Magnus’ to coax out a grin, which it did but it also sparked that warm feeling inside of him.

The pair sat together quietly as the music carried on, Magnus hadn’t poured himself another drink, just sat down looking at his shoes before he was startled at Alec suddenly standing in front of him, hand outstretched.

“W-what?”

“Show me how to dance.”

“Show you how to dance …”

“Yes.”

Magnus stared at him incredulously.

“Seriously, come on. Show me something simple.”

Alec waved his hand a little bit as the older man still didn’t move before finally hesitantly getting to his feet, gripping Alec’s hand to pull him into the centre of the floor.

Now it was Alec that was getting span around the floor like he was a Hollywood starlet, which was funny with the slight height difference meaning that twirling Alec beneath his arm was a bit of a challenge. The younger tripped and stumbled as he tried to follow along with the steps but found himself laughing more than anything and even so, he had Magnus laughing. Which was kind of the main reason for this.

“Okay. Okay. Okay. Let’s stop for now, I know what you’re doing Alexander.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or not.”

Chuckling with a shake of the head, Magnus offered Alec a small smile.

“Thank you.”

Alec’s lips quirked into the lopsided puppy like grin that seems to be a smile that Magnus is able to drag from him and no one else.

“No, thank you for this free dance lesson.”

“Who says it was free.”

“I am hurt.”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus pushed at the taller jokingly before tidying up. Gathering the alcohol together to take home with him and away from greedy little fingers (Isabelle).

Alec lingered for a little longer before being made to go home. If anything, to make sure that Isabelle hadn’t brutally murdered their sibling and yes Alexander, _I am fine…_

Unconvinced but Magnus was glad he didn’t push anymore and with a goodbye and a promise to talk to him tomorrow, Alec left Magnus as they made their separate ways home.

The cracks were merely papered over for now. A temporary quick fix rather than a long-term solution. Just get through the night. Just breathe and get through the next few days. Just wait until you get home… Home.

Where you can be as _‘fine’_ as you want to be.

 

\--ooOoo--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just had a rough couple of weeks and this hasn't been beta read so please be kind.  
> I just really wanted to get this story updated as soon as. 
> 
> I would greatly love it if anyone would like to help out with beta reading, haha.  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading still.
> 
> The rating changed just whilst there is such a long slow burn happening because anything truly explicit isn't happening for a little while.


End file.
